


Настоящее. Сайд-стори 2

by Korue



Series: Настоящее [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиджиката не главный герой, но ему об этом не сообщили.</p><p>ЗЫ: таймлайн арки Убийство сёгуна</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящее. Сайд-стори 2

– Сёгуна похитили и подменили двойником? Не могу в это поверить!  
– Технически это возможно, Такечи-сама. Если использовать специальную маску, полностью копирующую лицо сёгуна…  
– Ты смотришь слишком много шпионских фильмов, полагаю.  
– Вы… – процедил Хиджиката.  
Его не услышали.  
– А что если всех чиновников бакуфу заменили двойниками? А что если об этом узнают? Начнётся революция!  
– Предполагаемые жертвы превышают несколько сотен. А всё потому, что представители закона не могут хранить военные секреты.  
– Я вас сюда и не звал! – не выдержал Хиджиката. – Какого чёрта вы здесь забыли?!  
Такечи и Тама приняли невинный вид.  
– Это здание принадлежит Такечи, – невозмутимо сказал Такасуги.  
Он сидел за своим столом и набивал кисэру. Хиджиката тоже достал пачку «Майоборо» и раздражённо цыкнул, увидев, что осталось всего четыре сигареты.  
– Тогда пусть пообещает хранить молчание, – он ткнул сигаретой в Таму, – и ты тоже.  
– Мой рот на замке.  
– Я уже удаляю записи.  
Они точно издевались. Хиджиката глубоко вдохнул и потёр переносицу – голова болела со вчерашнего дня, никакие таблетки не помогали.  
– Ну, – сказал он, не открывая глаз, – твоё мнение?  
Такасуги помолчал.  
– Это не так легко переварить, – протянул он после паузы. – Сёгуна подменили с помощью специальной маски, надо же.  
– Не повторяй чужие глупости. У сёгуна всегда было несколько двойников, с самого детства. Они подменяли его в ситуациях, когда его жизни могла грозить опасность. Даже если бы убийцы прорвались через охрану, их мечи поразили бы не настоящего сёгуна, а поддельного.  
– А что маленькая принцесса? – вдруг спросил Камуи. Он растянулся на втором диване и последние четверть часа старательно притворялся спящим. – Её тоже подменили?  
Хиджиката нахмурился.  
– Вряд ли. Двойники есть только у наиболее важных людей в государстве.  
– Положение женщин в Стране самураев находится на недопустимо низком уровне.  
– Особенно маленьких девочек!  
– С этим нужно что-то делать.  
– Именно! Потому я и агитирую всех за отмену постановления Эдо о...  
– Выметайтесь! – заорал Хиджиката.  
– Всё, я нем.  
– Я перехожу на спящий режим.  
Хиджиката повернулся к Такасуги.  
– Скажи им, чтобы ушли. Чем меньше они знают, тем лучше для них.  
– Главное ты уже рассказал, так что хуже не будет.  
Такасуги постучал пальцами по столу.  
– Получается, шиноби выкрали настоящего сёгуна.  
– Да.  
– Онивабан предатели?  
– Онивабан и лично Хаттори Зензо.  
– Нелегко поверить в такое.  
– Я сам слышал запись его разговора с подельниками.  
– Откуда ты её взял? Шинсенгуми следили за Хаттори?  
Начиналась самая неприятная часть.  
– Нет, – сказал Хиджиката нехотя. – Мимаваригуми.  
Такасуги развернулся к нему вместе с креслом.  
– Ты серьёзно?  
– Сасаки его подозревал, поставил прослушку и сорвал куш.  
– Напомни, я пропустил – в какой момент мы начали доверять Сасаки Исабуро?  
– Я ему не доверяю, – буркнул Хиджиката. Сигарета догорела до фильтра, он с сожалением раздавил её в пепельнице и достал следующую. – Но я слышал запись.  
– Подделка…  
– Нет.  
– Это же проще простого проверить, – снова подал голос Камуи. – Схватите поддельного сёгуна и пытайте его, пока не сознается.  
– Сого предложил то же самое. Но если он действительно шиноби, то скорее покончит с собой, чем выдаст своих.  
– А если он всё-таки сёгун, то покончит с вами, полагаю.  
– В точку.  
– Даже если Сасаки не врёт, – Такасуги отложил кисэру и упёрся локтями в стол, глядя прямо на Хиджикату, – почему он поделился с вами? Разве не логичнее было ему одному снять все сливки и стать героем?  
Хиджиката устало пожал плечами. Он думал об этом и о ещё тысяче подозрительных моментов, он за ночь спал не больше часа, он выкурил сотню сигарет и выпил три литра кофе. На споры у него не осталось сил.  
– Что ты хочешь услышать?  
– Ты ему веришь?  
Какой хороший вопрос.  
– Кондо-сан верит.  
– Он и Сого верит, – прокомментировал Камуи. – Он даже доверяет мне свой аккаунт в Манки Хантер, несмотря на то, что я уже несколько раз сливал все его хинты. Он самый наивный человек на свете.  
– Повежливее про Кондо-сана! – Хиджиката кинул в него диванной подушкой. – И посмотри в словаре определение слова «честность»!  
Камуи поймал подушку и кинул обратно с такой скоростью, что Хиджиката поймал её только в сантиметре от своего носа. Иногда ему казалось, что этот парень его ненавидит.  
– Суммируем, – сказал Такасуги. – Сасаки говорит, Кондо ему верит, ты подчиняешься, а нас тащишь за собой… Зачем?  
Хиджиката покрутил сигарету в пальцах.  
– Мы будем отвлекать внимание, пока вы найдёте сёгуна.  
– Я похож на ищейку?  
– Ты же мастер на все руки. Разве нет?  
– Есть разница между пропавшим пуделем или пропавшим сёгуном.  
Хиджиката знал, что достаточно попросить об услуге, что Такасуги не откажет. Но совесть не позволяла.  
– Если всё выгорит, вам хорошо заплатят. Если мы облажаемся, вам за это ничего не будет, – он затушил сигарету и достал новую. Осталась всего одна. – Я возьму всё на себя.  
– Это должно меня утешить?  
– Сого пойдёт? – деловито спросил Камуи.  
– У него другое задание.  
– А Исао?  
– Кондо-сан. Да, он пойдёт с нами.  
– Тогда и мы пойдём, – Камуи сел на диване и посмотрел на Такасуги. – Верно, Шинске?  
Такасуги не ответил. Он поднёс кисэру ко рту, затянулся, медленно выдохнул дым. Хиджиката почти хотел, чтобы он отказался. Это было бы чертовски неудачно, зато совесть осталась бы чиста.  
– Бансай, что скажешь?  
– Почему бы и нет.  
Такасуги рассеянно оглядел комнату, посмотрел на притихших Такечи и Таму, и наконец – словно нехотя – на Хиджикату.  
– И какой план?  
– Мы собираемся отправиться туда, где предположительно удерживают Уэ-сама – в Ига. Либо найдём его и спасём, либо убедимся, что ошибались. Операция тайная, никто об этом не знает. Если повезёт, всё пройдёт тихо.  
– И Сасаки с вами?  
– Конечно.  
Такасуги покачала головой.  
– Тогда мы возьмёмся за эту работу, – он неожиданно улыбнулся. – Кто-то должен присмотреть за твоей спиной, раз ты сам не можешь.  
Хиджиката криво улыбнулся в ответ.  
До сегодняшнего дня он и представить не мог, что к длинному списку его грехов прибавится обман друга.

– Хиджиката-сан… Хиджиката-сан… Хид-жи-ка…  
– Я вешаю трубку.  
– Нет, постойте, – мигом оживился Сого. – Мне есть что сказать.  
– Так говори.  
– Хиджи-кааа…  
Хиджиката прислонился спиной к дереву, возле которого сидел, и посмотрел в небо. Монотонные завывания Сого в трубке убаюкивали.  
– Я сказал тебе звонить в крайнем случае, а ты что делаешь?  
– Но ведь скучно. Вы когда-нибудь сидели в трюме? Попробуйте, сразу меня поймёте.  
Хиджиката вздохнул. Сегодня утром сёгун вместе с сестрой отправился в Киото. Этому существовало только два объяснения: либо двойник намеревался бежать, похитив ещё и принцессу… либо никакой подмены не было, и сёгун просто уехал из столицы на время. Последнее выглядело логично, учитывая, что на его жизнь покушались, но Хиджиката обязан был учесть самый худший вариант. Поэтому Сого сейчас мариновался в трюме корабля сёгуна.  
– Я пробовал спать…  
– Я же сказал, что спать нельзя.  
– …но двигатель гудит и мешает. А больше здесь делать нечего. Здесь темно и страшно, у меня разовьётся клаустрофобия. Кто будет за это платить, а?  
– Если всё получится, выпишу тебе премию. А если не получится, – Хиджиката усмехнулся, – клаустрофобией ты будешь страдать недолго.  
– Умеете вы утешить, – Сого вдруг замолчал так резко, что Хиджиката посмотрел на экран телефона, проверяя, не пропал ли сигнал.  
– Эй, что случилось?  
– Кажется, начинается что-то весёлое, – быстро ответил Сого. – Я перезвоню.  
– Не вешай трубку! Сого!..  
Хиджиката послушал гудки, тихо выругался и убрал телефон. Перезвонить он не мог, чтобы не выдать Сого, оставалось только ждать.  
– Разговаривал с девушкой? И это посреди боевой операции…  
Сасаки подкрался так незаметно, что Хиджиката чуть не вздрогнул.  
– На себя посмотри, ты же не вылезаешь из телефона. И это не девушка.  
– Я веду деловую переписку. Неужели это мужчина? Такасуги-сан в курсе?  
Хиджиката покачал головой, пряча телефон в карман.  
– У твоих шуток слишком низкий уровень. Совсем неэлитный.  
– Я всего лишь стараюсь тебя подбодрить.  
– Это-то и пугает.  
Сасаки – в гражданской одежде он почему-то выглядел ещё высокомернее, чем в своей пижонской форме – поправил монокль.  
– Твои намёки настолько примитивны, Хиджиката-сан, что я их не понимаю.  
Достал.  
Хиджиката оттолкнулся от земли и встал. Сасаки всё равно был выше, но его это не волновало – так же как и субординация, деньги, статус. Во всём мире было очень мало людей, на которых он смотрел снизу вверх, и Сасаки в их число не входил.  
– Ладно. Скажу начистоту.  
– Звучит многообещающе.  
– Я тебе не доверяю.  
Сасаки окинул его снисходительным взглядом.  
– Надо же. Почему, позволь спросить?  
– Потому что тебе повезло раскрыть заговор. За это тебя могли сделать начальником полиции, как ты всегда хотел. А ты делишься славой с нами.  
– Уже не первый раз, – ввернул Сасаки.  
Он намекал на тот случай со штурмом дворца.  
– Вот именно. Ты снова объединяешься с нами там, где мог бы прославиться в одиночку. Намерен использовать Шинсенгуми как пушечное мясо?  
Сасаки холодно улыбнулся.  
– Но вы ведь ни на что больше не годитесь.  
Хиджиката невольно сжал кулаки.  
– Ээээй! Нам нужна вода! – Камуи выпал из паланкина, прикрываясь зонтиком. – Рабы, подайте воду.  
– Камуи, нельзя так говорить, – следом за ним из паланкина высунулся Бансай. – Не рабы, а слуги. Ещё лучше будет позвать официанта, полагаю.  
Среди расположившихся на полянке бойцов поднялся гул.  
– Какого чёрта вы там делаете? – высказал общее недовольство Нагакура. – Теперь понятно, почему паланкин так тяжёло было нести!  
Камуи захлопал глазами.  
– Но мы с Сайто соревновались, кто больше проспит, и…  
– Сайто тоже там?!  
Бансай молча выкатил Сайто наружу, как свёрнутый ковёр. Сайто, что характерно, даже не проснулся.  
– Он выиграл, полагаю.  
– Кто-нибудь даст мне воды? – недовольно спросил Такасуги, отодвигая полог. – Здесь невыносимо жарко.  
Солнце действительно припекало, и ему, в парике и многослойных тяжёлых одеждах, наверняка приходилось нелегко.  
– Сейчас, – Хиджиката подошёл к паланкину, на ходу доставая флягу.  
Такасуги посмотрел на него с сомнением.  
– Если это майонез со льдом…  
– Стал бы я делиться с тобой майонезом. Минералка.  
Такасуги мигом схватил флягу, открутил крышку и начал жадно пить. Капля воды поползла по его подбородку.  
Хиджиката смотрел и думал, что хорошо было бы сейчас повалить его на расшитые подушки, задрать дорогое кимоно и трахнуть. Картинка получилась яркая и заманчивая, но почему-то не возбуждающая. Наверное, он был слишком взвинчен для секса.  
– Скучно, – Камуи сел на корточки, пристроив зонт над головой. – Чего мы ждём?  
– Пока нас увидят, – терпеливо объяснил Кондо-сан. – До тех пор надо запастись терпением.  
Камуи задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
– Увидят?  
– Ига не зря называют скрытой страной шиноби, – сказал Бансай. – Как думаешь, почему?  
Глаза Камуи загорелись.  
– Это особая техника, делающая страну невидимой!  
– Точно, – поддержал Кондо-сан, – мы можем плутать у самой границы, но пока шиноби не захотят, мы их страну не увидим.  
– Вы оба аниме пересмотрели, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
– «Боруто: Штормовой эпос», полагаю.  
– Мы не можем вторгнуться на территорию шиноби, – сказал Сасаки сзади. Хиджиката, расслабившийся среди своих, снова подобрался. – По протоколу мы должны ждать, пока за нами пришлют.  
Камуи сник.  
– Скууучно.  
Такасуги вытер рот рукавом и вернул флягу Хиджикате. Тот, не задумываясь, приложился к горлышку, сделал несколько глотков… и чуть не поперхнулся, перехватив взгляд Сасаки. Под этим взглядом даже шлюха покраснела бы.  
– Что? – хмуро спросил Хиджиката, закрывая флягу.  
– Сасаки-сан тоже хотел бы отпить, – ядовито сказал Такасуги. – Поделись с ним.  
Голос Сасаки можно было разбивать на кубики и добавлять в минералку.  
– Не стоит, я слишком брезглив.  
– Он хочет, чтобы его упрашивали.  
Хиджикате захотелось взять их за головы и стукнуть лбами. Возможно, на лице у него что-то отразилось, потому что оба ублюдка предпочли заткнуться, а Кондо-сан наоборот засуетился.  
– У меня тоже есть фляга с водой. Как бы я хотел разделить её с Отаэ-сан. В непрямом поцелуе есть особая романтика, не правда ли?  
Как обычно, он сделал только хуже. Такасуги, кажется, умирал от сдерживаемого смеха, Сасаки наоборот, медленно превращался в памятник самому себе.  
– Пойду пройдусь, – сказал Хиджиката сквозь зубы.  
– Все, стойте, где стоите! – прозвучал громкий голос.  
Хиджиката молниеносно развернулся, загораживая Такасуги.  
– Рассредоточиться! – приказал Сасаки, вставая рядом. – Защищать паланкин!  
Бойцы повскакивали со своих мест, выхватывая оружие – для этой миссии отобрали лучших из обоих отрядов. В одно мгновение они образовали ощетинившийся клинками наружу строй, а вокруг них оживал лес.  
Между деревьев возникали тёмные безликие тени – сначала несколько, потом десяток, потом… больше. Хиджиката ногой закатил Сайто себе за спину и обнажил меч – так, на всякий случай.  
– Шиноби Ига, мы пришли по приказу нашего и вашего господина, – Кондо-сан вышел вперёд, широко улыбаясь. Его меч так и остался в ножнах. – Мы здесь по поручению Уэ-сама.  
Какое-то время ряды безмолвных теней оставались неподвижны, потом на поляну вышла девушка в одежде куноичи. На редкость симпатичная, как отметил Хиджиката, и очки её совсем не портили.  
– Кто вы?  
Кондо-сан вежливо поклонился.  
– Мы сопровождаем личного вассала сёгуна. Прошу вас, Токимаса-сама.  
Такасуги высунул руку из паланкина и протянул ему свиток. Кондо-сан взял его и с поклоном передал куноичи.  
Пока та читала, Хиджиката прикинул соотношение сил. Их здесь было двадцать пять, не считая Йорозую, шиноби – примерно пятьдесят. Если только в лесу не пряталось ещё столько же.  
Куноичи медленно свернула свиток. На этот счёт можно было не беспокоится – печать и подпись были настоящие.  
– Что ж… – она подала знак, и шиноби расступились. – Меня зовут Сарутоби Аяме и я отведу вас в Ига.

Из Такасуги получился превосходный аристократ. Он говорил медленно, словно нехотя, роняя слова, будто делал всем одолжение. Ещё и смотрел так надменно, что инстинктивно хотелось дать ему по лицу. Он раздражал даже сильнее, чем Сасаки с его бесконечным «элита то, элита сё».  
Хиджиката дорого бы дал, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Сасаки сейчас, но тот сидел впереди рядом с Кондо-саном. Они и ещё Сайто с Бансаем и Камуи изображали свиту Токимасы-сама, остальной отряд ждал внизу.  
Очкастая куноичи провела их неприметной лесной тропой – весь переход занял примерно полчаса. «Всего полчаса в окружении недружелюбных ниндзя – и вы в Ига!», чем не слоган для рекламной компании?  
«Ну просто деревня скрытая в Камне», – восхищённо прошептал Кондо-сан, когда они вышли из леса на открытое пространство. Он слишком много смотрел аниме, но даже Хиджиката не мог не признать, что это место впечатляет.  
Страна шиноби находилась в горах – в прямом смысле. Скалы были облеплены лестницами и террасами и усеяны провалами окон и дверей, как огромный термитник.  
Они долго шли темными гулкими коридорами по многочисленным лестницам, пока наконец не оказались в просторной комнате. Вместо трёх стен здесь были расписные фусума, вместо одной – выход на террасу. Обычный японский дом, если забыть, что они находились на высоте двадцати метров.  
Разговаривали с ними – точнее, с Такасуги – лидеры кланов. Фуджибаяши Гаэмон, огромный и массивный, как старый, ещё не утративший сил медведь, возвышался над маленькой Момочи Раппа. Её лицо скрывалось под бинтами, как у мумии, зато служанка, стоявшая за её инвалидным креслом, была молодой и хорошенькой.  
Кроме них в комнате находились только двое высоких ниндзя у входа.  
Хиджиката передёрнул плечами. Между лопаток зудело, словно кто-то смотрел ему в спину неотрывно и внимательно. Интуиция подсказывала, что они угодили в ловушку. Да что там, интуиция вопила об этом с самого начала. Если бы не Кондо-сан, Хиджиката ни за что не согласился бы на такой самоубийственный поступок. В конце концов тот разговор, который перехватили Мимаваригуми, мог быть приманкой, чтобы избавиться от верхушки полиции.  
«Успокойся», сказал себе Хиджиката. Он привык прислушиваться к своей интуиции, но не мог не признать, что иногда за неё говорила паранойя.  
Больше всего его беспокоил Сого. Он сбросил звонок, потому что случилось что-то серьёзное, или из врождённого сволочизма? Если сёгун действительно был двойником, то внезапная поездка в Киото означала, что предатели что-то задумали, а значит, принцесса была в смертельной опасности. Потому Хиджиката и отправил Сого присмотреть за ней.  
Кроме того, у Сого было ещё одно очень важное задание, на случай, если предательство шиноби подтвердится. Не слишком ли много на одного засранца?  
Хиджиката стиснул зубы – чем больше он нервничал, тем больше хотелось курить. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он сосредоточился на разговоре Такасуги с шиноби.  
– Я не могу зачитать вам послание Уэ-сама, – говорил Такасуги, томно обмахиваясь веером, – пока здесь не будет Хаттори Зензо. Уэ-сама обращается к лидерам всех трёх кланов.  
– Этого мальчишки здесь нет, – рыкнул Гаэмон.  
Веер на секунду замер, потом продолжил равномерное движение.  
– Очень плохо. Хаттори Зензо нет в Эдо и нет в Ига, и никто не знает, где он, – Такасуги сделал паузу. – Это похоже на измену.  
– Что?! – зарычал Гаэмон.  
У Такасуги было задание вывести шиноби из себя, вынудить на конфликт, и пока что справлялся он хорошо.  
– Не нужно поспешных выводов. – Голос Момочи был ровным и безэмоциональным, как у автоответчика. – Токимаса-доно, вы не понимаете шиноби. Если самураи служат хозяину, как верные псы – не обижайтесь, это всего лишь метафора – то, шиноби больше похожи на котов. Мы уходим и приходим, когда захотим, мы не слушаем команд, мы не терпим поводков. Но ничего из этого не делает нас предателями.  
Да уж, с этой женщиной у них могли возникнуть проблемы. Вывести из себя Гаэмона было намного легче.  
Такасуги тоже это понял.  
– Собаки действительно выполняют команды и послушно сидят у ног господина, пока кошки делают, что им вздумается. Но как только звучит команда «ату!», собаки бросаются в бой со всей накопившейся злостью, и горе тому, кто встанет у них на пути. Они любого догонят и разорвут на части, – Такасуги захлопнул веер так резко, что все невольно вздрогнули. – Даже кошек.  
– Ты что себе позволяешь?! – Гаэмон вскочил с места, и комната сразу стала меньше и темнее.  
– О, не обижайтесь, – протянул Такасуги с невероятным самодовольством, – это метафора.  
Хиджиката видел только его затылок, зато мог любоваться тем, как медленно багровеет Гаэмон. Зрелище было впечатляющее.  
– Момочи, – от злости тот говорил невнятно, – с меня хватит.  
– Ничего не поделаешь, – равнодушно ответила Момочи. – Без Зензо нам остаётся только…  
Она ещё не договорила, а Гаэмон уже кинулся на Такасуги. Что-то свистнуло в воздухе, Хиджиката развернулся, но Сайто уже отбил кунай ножнами. Фусума одновременно опрокинулись, и в комнату с двух сторон вбежали шиноби.  
– Наконец-то, – прокомментировал Камуи, – а то у меня ноги затекли.

Хиджиката вскочил, пригнулся под клинком, пихнул нападавшего в живот и развернулся уже с мечом в руках. Лезвие вошло во что-то мягкое, брызнула кровь, Хиджиката привычно уклонился и тут же рубанул по спине шиноби, насевшего на Сайто.  
– Шимару, помоги Кондо-сану.  
Сайто кивнул и нырнул в толпу, а Хиджиката быстро огляделся.  
Кондо-сан отлично справлялся, вокруг него уже лежало несколько трупов, Камуи скакал кузнечиком, разбрасывая людей, как будто вообще без усилий, струны Бансая валили на пол сразу по двое-трое – Сайто, проходя мимо, добил их точными ударами.  
Такасуги схватился с Гаэмоном. Тот орудовал огромным тесаком – на глазах у Хиджикаты он замахнулся на Такасуги со всей силы, но тот увернулся, и тесак глубоко вонзился в пол. Такасуги сбросил хаори и кинул в Гаэмона. Тот взревел и замотал головой – в точности как дикий зверь. Бансай захлестнул его струнами, Гаэмон заревел ещё громче и разорвал их, даже не напрягаясь. У Бансая был до смешного ошарашенный вид.  
В комнате царил хаос, и в этом хаосе Хиджиката никак не мог найти самого важного сейчас члена команды.  
– Сасаки!  
И тут же его увидел – Сасаки пробирался к террасе, не вступая в схватки, просто отбрасывая врагов с пути. По плану остальные должны были его защищать, но сейчас все оказались слишком заняты боем. Хиджиката выругался и бросился за ним.  
Срубил нескольких человек по пути, ударом ноги оттолкнул одного, собравшегося метнуть в Сасаки кунай, и тут же развернулся, едва успев выставить блок. Позиция была неустойчивой, а удар слишком сильным, и Хиджиката полетел спиной прямо на спину Сасаки. От удара их обоих вынесло на террасу.  
– Что ты творишь, Хиджиката-сан, – ублюдок, конечно же, был недоволен.  
– Заткнись, – Хиджиката прямым выпадом уложил своего противника и широко взмахнул мечом, заставив ещё троих отступить. – Где твоя благодарность?  
– Не помню, чтобы просил о помощи.  
– Просто делай, что должен.  
На удивление, Сасаки промолчал.  
Те трое снова атаковали, и Хиджикате стало ни до чего. Один меч он принял на блок, от второго уклонился, третий почти его достал, но он развернулся вместе с противником, подставив беднягу под удар своего же. И в этот момент позвучал выстрел.  
Негромкий хлопок, шипение. Хиджиката обернулся, невольно улыбаясь: Сасаки стоял с ракетницей в руке, а столб белого дыма взмыл ввысь, рассыпаясь искрами. Всё в комнате замерло.  
– Что это? – пробасил Гаэмон.  
– Ты же не думал, – Такасуги воспользовался моментом и пнул его в колено, заставив отшатнуться, – что мы пришли сюда одни?  
Из облаков тяжело вывалился боевой корабль. Дал залп из боковых орудий – гора содрогнулась, послышались вопли и скрежет камней – и начал снижаться.  
– Зачем стрелять сейчас? – недовольно спросил Хиджиката. – Выпендрёжники.  
– Нобумэ-сан знает, что делает, – с достоинством ответил Сасаки. – Они уже дерутся.  
Хиджиката посмотрел вниз – их отряд со всех сторон окружили шиноби. Подробностей видно не было, но лязг оружия разносился на всю округу.  
– Надеюсь, она успеет их спасти.  
– Как вы посмели?! – от баса Гаэмона стены тряслись как под артобстрелом. – Прийти в страну шиноби с войной? Вы не уйдёте живыми!  
– В сторону! – Момочи оставалась неподвижной, но её служанка схватилась за ручки инвалидного кресла, поворачивая его, как пулемётную установку.  
Гаэмон отскочил, и Хиджиката глазам своим не поверил, увидев, что рот Момочи раскрывается… всё шире и шире, огромный и круглый… как жерло пушки. Служанка надавила на ручки, словно на спусковой крючок.  
– Умрите, – сказала она невыразительно.  
Но Кондо-сан успел раньше. Он схватил двоих шиноби и швырнул в Момочи за миг до того, как она открыла огонь. Град пуль изрешетил бедолаг, в одно мгновение превратив их в кровавое решето.  
– Будьте осторожнее, леди, – добродушно посоветовал Кондо-сан. – Нельзя стрелять в замкнутом пространстве.  
Вместо ответа служанка повернула ручки кресла, послышался лязг затвора, но ещё раз выстрелить ей не удалось – меч Кондо-сана вонзился прямо в рот-жерло. Голова Момочи-мумии затрещала, задёргалась и взорвалась, обнажив шею с торчащими проводами и микросхемами.  
– Ты умрёшь за это, – сказала Момочи-служанка. Даже сейчас её голос остался ровным и тихим.  
– Ну зачем же так грубо… – начал было Кондо-сан.  
Фусума за спиной Момочи разлетелись на части.  
– Кажется, мы вовремя.

В комнату вошёл высокий небритый мужчина в тёмном плаще. Следом за ним из темноты появлялись такие же высокие, плечистые, закутанные в плащи фигуры. И у каждого в руке был массивный зонт.  
– Ято? – недоверчиво пробормотал Кондо-сан.  
Гаэмон осклабился.  
– Вы же не думали, что уйдёте отсюда живыми?  
Хиджиката сглотнул. Ято. Чёртовы ято – как будто мало было толпы шиноби, по их душу явилось два десятка самых сильных существ во вселенной.  
– Ты?! – выпалил Камуи.  
Ято моргнул.  
– Боччан? Ты-то как здесь оказался? – он покачал головой. – Капитан не обрадуется.  
Камуи не ответил, он выглядел непривычно растерянным.  
– Зачем пришёл? – сухо спросила Момочи.  
Ято мигом повернулся к ней.  
– Мне показалось, вам нужна помощь. Ведь настоящий мужнина всегда спешит на зов прекрасной дамы.  
– И я тоже всегда так говорю, – одобрил Кондо-сан.  
Момочи смерила ято равнодушным взглядом.  
– Или на зов яичек.  
– Вот и Отаэ-сан всегда так отвечает, – вздохнул Кондо-сан.  
Они с ято обменялись понимающими взглядами.  
– Сколько можно болтать?! – не выдержал Гаэмон. – Просто убейте этих самураев!  
Ято хмыкнул, помахивая зонтом.  
– Проще простого.  
– Все сюда! – крикнул Хиджиката.  
При таком численном соотношении они могли – не победить, просто потянуть время – только плечом к плечу и обезопасив тыл.  
– Сасаки, ты там заснул? Действуй.  
– Я не нуждаюсь в понуканиях, Хиджиката-сан.  
Сасаки точными движениями загнал капсюль в ствол ракетницы и передёрнул затвор.  
– Остановите его! – приказала Момочи.  
Ято вскинул зонт, целясь в Сасаки, но вокруг его предплечья обвились струны. Грянул сдвоенный выстрел: пуля ято ушла в потолок, а из ракетницы Сасаки вырвался ещё один столп яркого огня, разрезав затянутое дымом небо. Хиджиката вздохнул с облегчением.  
– Теперь мы квиты, полагаю, – сухо сказал Бансай.  
Ято смерил его мрачным взглядом и разорвал струны одним движением.  
– Слышали? – сказал он своим. – Убить их.  
– Убить их! – рявкнул Гаэмон.  
Шиноби и ято ринулись в атаку.

Хиджиката отпрыгнул, когда зонт ято воткнулся в пол прямо перед ним, разбрызгивая каменную крошку, увернулся от другого ято, ударил мечом, но тот поймал на кожаный наручень.  
– Пригнись, – Сасаки говорил будничным тоном, негромко, словно намеренно понизив голос, но Хиджиката отреагировал моментально. Не зря же он был близко знаком с Окитой Сого и его базукой.  
Над головой громыхнуло, ему даже показалось, что волосы раздуло от выстрела. Ято повалился на спину, нелепо взмахнув руками. Его товарищ, взревев, бросился на Хиджикату, но Сайто прыгнул на него, сбил с ног, оказался верхом и одним движением вогнал мечи ему в голову.  
– Где Кон…  
Шиноби разбросало в разные стороны, словно ураганом: Кондо-сан и Камуи выкатились на террасу бок о бок.  
– Все целы? – весело спросил Кондо-сан. У него самого была рассечена бровь, но, кажется, его это не беспокоило. – Тоши?  
– В порядке. Пока что.  
– Не будь таким пессимистом.  
– Я не понимаю, – хмуро сказал Камуи. Он был весь заляпан кровью, но явно чужой. – Почему Абуто здесь?  
– И твоя сестра тоже, полагаю, – Бансай бесшумно возник рядом и дёрнул сямисэном, заставив окровавленные струны втянуться внутрь.  
Камуи впечатал кулак в лицо какому-то шиноби – послышался влажный треск, и шиноби рухнул, как подкошенный.  
– Это как раз легко объяснить.  
Такасуги, уже без кимоно, в своей обычной одежде, всадил меч в бок зазевавшегося шиноби и дёрнул на себя, подставив ему подножку. Шиноби завалился на спину, а Такасуги шагнул вперёд, встав рядом с Хиджикатой.  
– Они здесь, потому что Хаттори Зензо союзник Широяши, не так ли?  
Все сражались, люди и нелюди, звенело оружие, гремела канонада: девчонка Сасаки разошлась не на шутку – у них просто не было времени для выяснения отношений.  
Хиджиката внутренне вздохнул и посмотрел Такасуги в лицо.  
– Да, – сказал он спокойно. – Так и есть.  
– Ты знал об этом, – внешне Такасуги оставался бесстрастным, только глаза пылали такой яростью, что Хиджиката с трудом выдерживал его взгляд. – Именно поэтому ты уговорил меня участвовать. Для этого я был тебе нужен.  
Хиджиката кивнул, и у Такасуги всё-таки дёрнулся уголок рта. На его месте Хиджиката тоже был бы в ярости. На его месте он уже перешёл бы от слов к действиям.  
– Можешь мне врезать, если тебе полегчает, – сказал он отрывисто. – Но только потом, сейчас нет времени.  
Такасуги посмотрел странно, словно не понял.  
– Я не…  
Он запнулся, вытаращил глаза и приоткрыл рот. Такое выражение у него редко можно было увидеть, и Хиджиката обернулся с нехорошим предчувствием.  
На террасу надвигался ещё один корабль. Хиджиката почувствовал, как глаза округляются, а рот открывается сам собой, когда увидел знакомые лица на борту. О чём только думают эти идиоты?! Кто-то из идиотов радостно помахал рукой.  
– Ложись! – заорал Хиджиката.  
Камуи схватил Такасуги в охапку и выкатился в сторону вместе с ним. Сам Хиджиката бросился к Кондо-сану, столкнувшись плечами с Сайто. Что там с Бансаем и Сасаки, он не видел, не до того было.  
На полном ходу корабль протаранил террасу, нос вошёл в комнату, железо заскрежетало по камню. Грохот стоял такой, словно сама гора обрушилась на их головы, казалось, сотрясаются даже камни вокруг них.  
– На абордаж! – скомандовал Харада.  
Он первым прыгнул с палубы, а за ним в комнату лихо вломились остальные.  
Хиджиката понял, что успел соскучиться по родным, чёрным с золотом мундирам. Конечно, показывать это он не собирался.  
– Харада! Что ещё за «абордаж»? Если хочешь стать пиратом, Харусамэ примут тебя с распростёртыми объятьями.  
– Заместитель командующего… это же просто шутка…  
– Не смешная.  
Кондо-сан сел, держась за голову.  
– Уф, это было неожиданно, но своевременно.  
Силы наконец-то сравнялись, Шинсенгуми насели на дезориентированных шиноби и ято, довольно резво оттесняя их вглубь комнаты, и Хиджиката решил, что может взять перерыв.  
Он достал пачку с сигаретами, щёлкнул зажигалкой и наконец-то закурил. Как же ему этого не хватало!  
– Одолжишь?  
Такасуги стоял рядом, но смотрел в сторону – видимо, всё ещё злился.  
Хиджиката протянул ему свою сигарету. Такасуги взял её, сделал несколько жадных затяжек и с наслаждением выдохнул дым.  
– Спасибо, мне этого не хватало.  
Хиджиката невольно хмыкнул и забрал сигарету обратно.  
– Раз здесь ято, значит, и он тоже, – сказал Такасуги отрывисто.  
Не нужно было уточнять, чтобы понять, кто имеется в виду.  
– Вы тут сами справитесь, а я... мы пойдём его искать, – Такасуги хмыкнул. – Отработаем наш гонорар.  
Хиджиката поморщился.  
– Слушай, извини…  
Такасуги наконец посмотрел на него и криво усмехнулся.  
– Всё нормально. Это мой долг.  
Хиджиката предпочёл промолчать. Он наконец понял, что ярость Такасуги была направлена совсем не на него.  
Мимо пролетел чей-то труп, а следом – Камуи.  
– Шинске, нужно идти, – он размял кулаки. – Тогда, в Ёшиваре, мы с сестричкой не закончили.  
– С сестричкой? – повторил Хиджиката.  
Такасуги поморщился.  
– Долгая история. Бансай! Заканчивай здесь. – Он неожиданно мягко улыбнулся. – Удачи.  
– Вам тоже.  
Такасуги хлопнул его по плечу и ушёл вместе с Камуи, который напоследок одарил Хиджикату мрачным взглядом. С пацаном творилось что-то не то, но это были не проблемы Хиджикаты – ему и Сого хватало с головой.  
Сигарета кончилась до обидного быстро. Он с сожалением бросил её на пол, перехватил меч поудобнее и огляделся, оценивая обстановку.  
Фусума давно валялись на полу, и бой кипел на всём этаже, превратившемся в подобие огромного тренировочного зала. Шиноби и бойцы Шинсенгуми сражались примерно на равных, а вот ято были проблемой. Даже находясь в отчаянном меньшинстве, они оставались смертельно опасны.  
Хиджиката насадил на меч зазевавшегося шиноби, двинул другому ножнами в горло, не переставая оглядываться в поисках Кондо-сана.  
Но первым он увидел Ямазаки – тот пятился от огромного бритого налысо ято. Хиджиката цыкнул и поспешил на выручку.  
Своевременно: у него на глазах Ямазаки споткнулся и упал навзничь. Ещё и меч выронил, растяпа. Ято ухмыльнулся и не спеша, явно с удовольствием, занёс зонт над головой. Хиджиката побежал, перепрыгнул через Ямазаки и одним движением насадил ято на меч. Удар был таким сильным, что рукоять, упёрлась тому в грудь – человек бы умер на месте, а ято только заморгал, словно с удивлением. Изо рта у него потекла струйка крови, но он даже не пошатнулся – только выронил зонт.  
Хиджиката дёрнул меч на себя, но не успел – ято схватил его за шею. Хиджиката несколько раз ударил его в челюсть – бесполезно. Ято хрипел, покачивался, но хватку не ослаблял.  
– Заместитель командующего! – пискнул Ямазаки еле слышно. Или это у Хиджикаты со слухом стало плохо?  
– Не двигайся.  
Что-то гулко хлопнуло, и сквозь муть перед глазами Хиджиката увидел, как на лбу ято, ровно по центру появилось чёрное отверстие. Глаза ято закатились, пальцы разжались, и он наконец-то рухнул на пол. Хиджиката чуть не упал вместе с ним, чудом удержавшись на ногах.  
– Мы теряем… Ты меня слышишь?  
Хиджиката потёр саднящее горло и мрачно взглянул на Сасаки. Тот перезаряжал пистолет – скинул пустую обойму, одним движением загнал новую, щёлкнул затвором.  
– Наши гостеприимные хозяева решили не оставаться до конца банкета, – сказал он сухо.  
Точно, Момочи и Гаэмон исчезли. Кажется, ещё до появления Шинсенгуми.  
– Тоши, Сасаки-доно! – к ним, размазывая кровь по лицу, подошёл Кондо-сан. – Мы здесь разберёмся, а на вас самое главное: найдите Уэ-сама.  
– Так мы вам и позволим.  
Главарь ято отряхнул зонт – у Хиджикаты от злости в висках застучало, когда он увидел кровь на нём – и двинулся им наперерез.  
– Придётся позволить, – Кондо-сан встряхнул катаной – красные капли полетели во все стороны – и шагнул ему навстречу.  
Он оставался один на один с ято, и на секунду Хиджикате стало плевать на всех сёгунов этого мира.  
– Тоши, – Кондо-сан даже не обернулся, – иди.  
Хиджиката стиснул зубы, пересиливая себя, потом отвернулся.  
– Пойдём, – бросил он Сасаки, – Найдём сёгуна.

– Момочи и Фуджибаяши ушли этим путём. Возможно, он приведёт нас к Уэ-сама или к Хаттори Зензо.  
Хиджиката скептически оглядел узкий, скудно освещённый коридор.  
– Или к ещё одному отряду ято.  
Сасаки неодобрительно поджал губы.  
– Возможно. Но у нас нет выбора, Хиджиката-сан. Как и времени.  
Хиджиката только недовольно цыкнул. Он терпеть не мог, когда Сасаки оказывался прав.  
Коридор, такой узкий, что идти здесь можно было только по одному, тянулся вперёд под небольшим, почти неощутимым наклоном. Редкие факелы едва могли разогнать темноту на два шага вокруг, за пределами зыбкого светлого пятна темнота становилась ещё гуще. Просто рай для клаустрофоба.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – спросил Сасаки, не оборачиваясь, – у тебя есть запасной план, на случай… неудачи?  
Своевременный вопрос.  
– А у тебя?  
Сасаки помолчал.  
– До сих пор я больше думал, что стану делать, если информация о предательстве шиноби окажется обманом.  
Хиджиката уставился ему в спину.  
– Так ты всё-таки сомневался?!  
– Разумеется. Я же не могу быть уверен во всём.  
Хиджиката остановился и посмотрел вверх.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Жду, когда небо рухнет нам на головы.  
Сасаки снова поджал губы.  
– Сейчас не время для шуток.  
Чертовски верно подмечено.  
Через десять минут быстрым шагом коридор резко свернул. Отсюда он стал значительно шире, а вдоль стен потянулись проёмы с раздвижными дверями. Хиджиката остановился перед первой, кивнул Сасаки, чтобы проверил следующую, и осторожно отодвинул створку.  
За ней оказалась маленькая, абсолютно пустая комната без мебели.  
– Хиджиката-сан! – прошипел Сасаки.  
Впереди из темноты коридора доносился смутный шорох. Хиджиката с Сасаки переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, заскочили в комнаты, перед которыми стояли.  
Приникнув к двери и напрягая слух, Хиджиката смог расслышать, как мимо прошли несколько человек. Не звучали голоса, не бряцало оружие – только тихие, быстрые шаги. Наверняка это были шиноби, спешащие к месту схватки.  
Хиджиката дождался, пока шаги стихнут, постоял у двери ещё немного, потом осторожно отодвинул её и выглянул: коридор был пуст.  
Сасаки тоже открыл свою дверь.  
– Ушли?  
– Сам не видишь? – огрызнулся Хиджиката.  
Сасаки с достоинством поправил монокль.  
– Тебе стоит поучиться командной работе.  
– И это ты говоришь?!  
– Сейчас ты офицер и можешь позволить себе многое, но когда я стану начальником полиции, и Шинсенгуми расформируют, тебе придётся научиться работать в команде, чтобы зарабатывать себе на жизнь.  
Хиджиката даже отвечать не стал, просто захлопнул дверь у него перед носом, когда проходил мимо.  
Дальше двигаться пришлось медленнее. Комнаты они проверять перестали – ясно было, что перед нужной им дверью будет выставлена охрана – зато вражеские отряды теперь появлялись один за другим, и приходилось быть начеку, чтобы успеть спрятаться.  
Хиджикату это выводило из себя.  
Они пришли сюда, взяв лишь два корабля и треть личного состава, не для того чтобы побеждать. Их задачей было найти сёгуна, если он в Ига, или информацию о его местонахождении и отступить. Остальные сейчас сражались, выигрывая время, и чем дольше тянулись поиски, тем большими потерями это могло обернуться.  
Хиджиката хотел бы сейчас закурить, перехватить меч поудобнее и прорубиться сквозь ряды врагов, не оглядываясь назад, зная, что его спину прикроют. Но запах дыма мог выдать их, и вступать в сражения сейчас было бы самоубийством, и за спиной у него шёл не Кондо-сан, и не Такасуги, и не кто-нибудь из Шинсенгуми, а человек, которому он доверял меньше всех на свете.  
«Как только всё кончится, возьму отпуск», пообещал себе Хиджиката.

Следующий факел был через несколько шагов – жалкий островок света – темнота за ним казалась непроницаемой чёрной стеной. И где-то в её глубинах послышался уже знакомый шорох шагов.  
Хиджиката махнул Сасаки, вернулся назад, к двери, которую миновал только что, отодвинул её и беззвучно выругался.  
За дверью была не комната, а что-то вроде узкого чулана – Хиджиката успел заметить какие-то полки с утварью, уже отступая назад, но в этот момент Сасаки втолкнул его внутрь и задвинул дверь.  
– Выйди, – прошипел Хиджиката.  
– Не глупи, – тихо сказал Сасаки. – Не до церемоний сейчас.  
Хиджиката закрыл глаза, мысленно ругаясь на все лады.  
В чулане и одному места было мало, они же втиснулись сюда вдвоём. Чтобы не выпасть обратно в коридор, приходилось прижиматься друг к другу так тесно, что Хиджиката чувствовал тепло тела Сасаки через одежду и его дыхание на своём лице.  
Он попытался сдвинуться назад, но упёрся спиной в полки, вбок – и едва успел поймать упавшую щётку.  
– Пожалуйста, не шевелись, – прошептал Сасаки.  
Сам он вытянул руку, упираясь ладонью в полки за спиной Хиджикаты, нависая над ним. В темноте этого не было видно, но ощущалось физически – его локоть касался плеча, его подбородок задевал волосы, запах его одеколона забивал ноздри. «Вот так и обзаводятся фобиями», подумал Хиджиката, жмурясь до боли.  
Шиноби уже ушли? Он не слышал их шагов – ничего не слышал из-за гула в ушах. От напряжения он вспотел, по виску скатилась капля пота, терпеть это дольше было невыносимо. Хиджиката решил, что сейчас вытолкнет Сасаки и выйдет сам, и плевать – пусть их поджидает хоть целая армия ято, одетых как куноичи.  
Он уже готов был сделать это, когда Сасаки вдруг поднял другую руку и дотронулся до его щеки.  
«Какого чёрта?», хотел спросить Хиджиката, но горло сдавило от злости, и он только просипел что-то невнятное.  
Сасаки не ответил, вслепую шаря по его лицу – вниз, вдоль линии волос. Твёрдые, тёплые, пахнущие порохом пальцы легли на подбородок, сжали, заставляя поднять голову.  
– Ты, – начал Хиджиката сквозь зубы.  
– Прости, Хиджиката-сан, – еле слышно шепнул Сасаки, – но это последняя возможность.  
И, прежде чем Хиджиката понял смысл сказанного, наклонился и поцеловал его.  
Это было так внезапно, что в первый момент Хиджиката застыл, глупо хлопая глазами.  
Сасаки придерживал его за подбородок и целовал, мягко надавливая, вынуждая открыть рот, уступить, поддаться. Губы у него были тёплые, пахнущие чем-то свежим и горьким, словно он жевал мятную жвачку. Хиджиката понимал, что должен врезать ему, или хотя бы оттолкнуть, но не делал ни того, ни другого – просто стоял, позволяя целовать себя.  
Наконец Сасаки отстранился. Глаза немного привыкли к темноте, и можно было разглядеть его силуэт на фоне двери и поблёскивающий монокль.  
– Прости, – в его голосе действительно слышалось сожаление, – я…  
Хиджиката потянулся вперёд и поцеловал его сам.  
Жаль, что нельзя было разглядеть выражение лица Сасаки, а ещё лучше – сфотографировать. Хиджиката улыбнулся и прикусил его за нижнюю губу, слегка потянул. Сасаки охнул, подался вперёд, схватил его за талию, притягивая ближе к себе. Их языки столкнулись, Сасаки напирал, Хиджиката не сдавался, кровь нетерпеливо стучала в висках.  
«Последняя возможность», сказал Сасаки. Как будто была первая.  
Они познакомились в Рошигуми и сразу понравились друг другу. Сасаки тогда гораздо меньше говорил о своей элитности и гораздо больше – о судьбе страны. Он много знал, но не кичился этим, и разговаривать с ним было интересно. Хиджикате нравились его невозмутимость и спокойная уверенность и умение сохранять достоинство в любой ситуации. О том, что в нём понравилось Сасаки, он тогда не задумывался.  
Они часто беседовали, иногда гуляли вдоль реки, однажды Сасаки пригласил его выпить, но всё испортил проследивший за ними Сого. Никаких намёков, прикосновений, поцелуев – чувство, которое тогда зарождалось между ними, было неуверенным, тёплым и хрупким.  
А потом жена и ребёнок Сасаки погибли от рук грабителей, и он уехал из Эдо. А когда вернулся, то был уже другим человеком.  
С тех пор прошло больше пяти лет, и чего только не произошло за это время: конкуренция, мелкие и крупные подлости, завуалированные и не очень оскорбления. Сасаки как будто намеренно уничтожал все воспоминания о том, что когда-то почти случилось между ними.  
До сих пор Хиджиката думал, что ему это удалось.  
Он не был уверен, что ему это не снится. Целоваться с Сасаки здесь, в темноте, где не получалось разглядеть лиц, даже стукаясь зубами о зубы друг друга – разве это могло быть реальным? Легче было поверить, что это не Сасаки, а призрак, вернувшийся из прошлого.  
Хиджиката положил руку ему на плечо, сжал пальцы на горячих, твёрдых от напряжения мышцах, потом провёл ладонью к шее и надавил на затылок, вынуждая наклониться ниже, углубляя поцелуй.  
Они уже не церемонились, целуясь жадно и грубо, кусаясь, шумно выдыхая. Сасаки с силой провёл ладонью вдоль его позвоночника, и даже от такой простой ласки Хиджиката вздрогнул всем телом. Возбуждение не разгоралось постепенно, как костёр, в который подбрасывают дрова – оно словно было всегда, спрятанное глубоко внутри, неосознанное, подобно огню, тлевшему под слоем пепла. Хватило одной искры, чтобы разгорелся пожар.  
Именно это острое, слишком сильное возбуждение помогло Хиджикате прийти в себя.  
Руки Сасаки мяли его ягодицы, губы Сасаки скользил по его шее, сам он цеплялся за плечи Сасаки, подставляясь под поцелуи. Ничего нормального в этом не было.  
Хиджиката упёрся ладонями ему в грудь и отвернулся, тяжело дыша.  
– Что?  
Голос Сасаки звучал хрипло, сердце под ладонью билось в рваном частом ритме. Хиджиката только покачал головой, не в силах ответить.  
В этом чулане они как будто оказались отрезаны от реальности и времени. Здесь, в темноте, не было никого, кроме них, и ничего, кроме их эмоций – ни прошлого, ни будущего. Но… Хиджиката не был готов на такие жертвы.  
– Сейчас не время, – выдохнул он, пытаясь отдышаться.  
– Да, – сказал Сасаки после паузы. Он убрал руки и отодвинулся. – Да, ты, конечно же, прав.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он открыл дверь и вышел так поспешно, что это больше походило на бегство.  
После почти полной темноты даже тусклый свет из коридора больно бил по глазам, и Хиджиката загородился рукой. Казалось, что вместе со светом на него обрушилась реальность: обязательства, беспокойство, уже привычное раздражение – в чулане было уютнее.  
Хиджиката глубоко вдохнул и тоже вышел.  
– Я надеюсь, нас не поджидает толпа с видеокамерами… – начал он и осёкся.  
Сасаки стоял, пригнувшись с мечом в руке, а напротив него стоял Гаэмон.  
– Наконец-то появились, – сказал он хмуро. – Вы хотите спасти Уэ-сама или нет?

– Мальчишка-Хаттори связался со страшным человеком, – рык Гаэмона, и без того низкий и глухой, гулко отдавался от каменных стен, – не человеком, а демоном. Он привёл с собой ято. Вы видели этих монстров. Если бы мы все дали им отпор… но Момочи, хитрая сучка, переметнулась на их сторону, и мне пришлось подчиниться. Иначе бы мой клан вырезали, не моргнув глазом.  
– Хочешь сказать, что только изображал попытки убить нас? – Хиджиката хмыкнул. – По тебе театр Кабуки плачет.  
Гаэмон сплюнул.  
– А что мне оставалось? Думаете, в той комнате были шиноби Момочи? Чёрта с два. Это мои люди сейчас сражаются с вашими самураями и гибнут ни за что. Я хочу, чтобы вы забрали сёгуна и чтобы Хаттори с Момочи поплатились за всё.  
– Наши желания совпадают, – заверил его Сасаки. – Если, конечно, ты не ведёшь нас в ловушку.  
Гаэмон коротко хохотнул.  
– Придётся вам поверить мне на слово. Тем путём, которым вы шли, добрались бы до сёгуна через час, поплутав по всем коридорам. Я проведу вас за десять минут.  
– Прямо в лапы ещё одного отряда ято?  
– Смысл спорить? – раздражённо буркнул Хиджиката. – Мы всё равно уже идём за ним.  
Сасаки не обернулся, никак не показал, что услышал. С того момента, как они вывалились из чулана, он не сказал Хиджикате ни слова и ни разу не посмотрел в его сторону, намеренно и демонстративно игнорируя. Наверное, ему было стыдно за то, что разок повёл себя по-человечески. Хиджиката наблюдал за ним, постепенно закипая. Про себя он твёрдо решил, что после возвращения в Эдо припрёт Сасаки к стенке и вынудит на разговор по душам.  
Гаэмон вёл их тайным ходом – прорубленной в толще камня лестницей, спускавшейся под крутым уклоном. Свет факела в его руке едва освещал узкие ступеньки, и, чтобы не свернуть себе шею, приходилось держаться за влажные неровные стены.  
Лестница тянулась из темноты в темноту, и Хиджиката окончательно потерял счёт времени. Ему было уже всё равно, что ждёт их впереди: сёгун или вражеская армия – он просто хотел поскорее оказаться на открытом пространстве.  
– Пришли, – вдруг объявил Гаэмон.  
Лестница прерывалась маленькой площадкой, но не заканчивалась – ещё один пролёт уходил вниз.  
Гаэмон вставил факел в держатель, прижал широкие ладони к гладкой на вид стене и как-то по-особенному надавил. Послышался скрежет, и на камне проступили заметные щели, образовывая прямоугольник.  
Сасаки направил на Гаэмона пистолет.  
– Если это ловушка, ты умрёшь первым.  
Тот презрительно усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал – просто толкнул дверь.  
Снаружи было так светло, что все они в первый момент зажмурились.  
– Наконец-то, – прокомментировал Хиджиката, озираясь и часто моргая.  
Потайной ход вывел их не в очередную пещеру, а под открытое небо. Они оказались в саду: деревья, кусты, ровное журчание воды – шум боя здесь был тихим и не угрожающим, больше похожим на далёкие раскаты грома.  
С виду никого, кроме них, в саду не было.  
– Сюда, – Гаэмон махнул и двинулся вперёд по тропинке.  
Хиджиката покосился на Сасаки, но тот пошёл за Гаэмоном, даже не оглянувшись, не поворачивая головы, как лошадь в шорах. Придурок.  
Хиджиката обнажил меч и зашагал следом.  
Садик был маленький, они пересекли его за считанные минуты и вышли к террасе. Там, на полу, скрестив ноги, сидел Хаттори Зензо и читал «Джамп». За его спиной в стене виднелась очередная дверь.  
– Ну хоть кто-то появился, – скучающе сказал Хаттори.  
Хиджиката шагнул влево, Сасаки – вправо, а он отложил «Джамп» и потянулся с беззаботным видом.  
– Мне нельзя слишком долго сидеть на каменном полу, знаете ли. Здоровье ни к чёрту.  
– Тогда тебе повезло, – успокоил его Хиджиката, – скорее всего тебя казнят очень быстро, и ты не успеешь насидеться на полу в камере.  
Хаттори даже головы не повернул в его сторону.  
– Гаэмон… Ты всё-таки предал нас.  
– Не тебе говорить о предательстве, сопляк. Я пытаюсь исправить то, что натворили вы с Момочи, и спасти нашего господина.  
– Господина? Ты возомнил себя самураем? Шиноби не служат никому, они как кошки слушают только зов собственного сердца.  
– Довольно, – Сасаки поднял пистолет. – С меня на сегодня хватило метафор.  
Кунай свистнул в воздухе и ударил по пистолету, выбив его из руки Сасаки. Хиджиката молниеносно развернулся и увидел куноичи в очках, ту самую, что провела их через лес.  
– Сарутоби, – негромко сказал Хаттори, – действуем.  
– Кто вам позволит! – Гаэмон с рыком выхватил тесак.  
Куноичи метнула сразу несколько кунаев, но теперь Хиджиката был готов и отбил их широким взмахом. Куноичи нахмурилась.  
– Не стой у меня на пути!  
– Это мои слова.  
– Что здесь происходит?

Этот голос заставил Хиджикату замереть на середине движения. Не только он – Гаэмон, сцепившийся с Хаттори, Сасаки, подобравший пистолет – все они замерли, не веря себе.  
В дверях стоял Токугава Шигешиге. Как всегда величественный и неизменно спокойный, он разглядывал их, слегка нахмурившись.  
– Почему вы сражаетесь? Уберите оружие.  
Все машинально подчинились. Сёгун продолжил хмуриться, скорее с недоумением, чем недовольством.  
– Сасаки, Хиджиката, что вы здесь делаете?  
– Это мы хотели спросить.  
Хиджиката потряс головой. Он пришёл сюда, чтобы найти сёгуна, возможно, раненого, связанного по рукам и ногам. К тому, что сёгун прекрасно чувствует себя в плену, да ещё и раздаёт приказы, он был не готов.  
– Зачем ты вышел? – недовольно спросил Хаттори. – Я же сказал оставаться в комнате.  
– А я сказал, что ты не должен никого убивать.  
Сёгун говорил с Хаттори на равных, как друг, и это наводило на определённые подозрения.  
– Уэ-сама, – осторожно начал Хиджиката, – простите мою дерзость, но я видел вас не далее как сегодня утром во дворце Эдо, поэтому не могли бы вы ответить на мой вопрос?  
– Думаешь, я двойник? Разумно. Спрашивай.  
Хиджиката быстро перебрал варианты. Нужно было что-то, о чём из всех присутствовавших знали только он и сёгун.  
– Помните, вы однажды катались на горных лыжах и попали в буран? Что вам пришлось тогда надеть, чтобы не замёрзнуть?  
Сёгун слегка покраснел.  
– Это… не то, что я люблю вспоминать… – он явно смутился. – Медвежью шкуру.  
У Хиджикаты гора с плеч свалилась.  
– Уэ-сама, – он склонился в глубоком поклоне, – рад видеть вас живым и невредимым.  
– Медвежья шкура, – протянул Сасаки. – Меня там не было, но звучит убедительно.  
– Не говори так!  
– Но, Уэ-сама, – Сасаки тоже поклонился, – при всём уважении, не могли бы вы объяснить, что здесь происходит?  
– Ты не должен ничего объяснять, – тут же влез Хаттори. – Они могут быть предателями.  
– Они пришли сюда за мной, я им верю.  
– Раз всё было зря, могу я уже пойти искать Гин-сана? – скучающе спросила куноичи.  
– Оставайся и присматривай за ними.  
– Зензо! – сёгун вздохнул. – Ладно. Полагаю, я задолжал вам объяснения.  
Он прошёлся туда-сюда по террасе.  
– Дело в том, что я… живу в Ига уже месяц.  
– Что?! – не сдержался Хиджиката.  
Даже на невозмутимом лице Сасаки читалось изумление.  
– Зензо вывез меня из дворца после третьего покушения.  
– Третьего…  
– Три покушения за две недели, – сообщил Хаттори. – Вы зовёте себя защитниками сёгуна, а сами ничего не знали.  
– Они не знали, потому что мы скрывали это.  
Сёгун снова повернулся к Хиджикате и Сасаки.  
– Меня заменили двойником втайне ото всех, потому что, – он снова вздохнул, – среди моего окружения был предатель.  
– Кто-то очень близкий, – вставила куноичи.  
– Поэтому я не мог ничего рассказать даже вам, – сёгун развёл руками. – Нельзя было доверять никому во дворце. Даже Катакурико ничего не знает. Даже моя сестра не в курсе.  
– Так, подождите, – Хиджиката потёр лоб. – Как всё это связано с Широяшей?  
– У него есть силы, чтобы помочь нам…  
– Что это? – перебил Хаттори.  
Действительно, к далёкому и почти неслышному шуму боя примешивался новый, более громкий звук.  
– Это не наши.  
Куноичи отпрыгнула и развернулась с веерами кунаев в каждой руке  
– Идут.  
Теперь и Хиджиката понял: через сад к ним кто-то приближался – тяжёлую поступь шагающих в ногу людей трудно было спутать с чем-то ещё.  
Хаттори выругался.  
– Так и знал, что нельзя вам доверять!  
Из-за деревьев выдвигались люди в одинаковых чёрных одеждах и широких соломенных шляпах. Хиджикате не нужно было проверять их татуировки, чтобы знать, кто они. Нараку.  
– Мы к ним отношения не имеем, – сказал он куноичи.  
Та презрительно фыркнула.  
– Значит, они проследили за вами. Всё равно это ваша вина.  
Хиджиката мрачно оглядел новых врагов. Нараку было не меньше пятидесяти, они заполонили маленький дворик стаей воронья.  
– Бегите вместе с сёгуном, – сказал он куноичи. – Мы их задержим.  
– Никто никуда не убежит!  
Гаэмон, который всё это время вёл себя так тихо, что про него забыли, схватил сёгуна и прижал лезвие тесака к его горлу.  
– Сдавайтесь, если ваш господин вам дорог.  
– Сдавайтесь, – повторил один из Нараку, выходя вперёд.  
– Гаэмон, – Зензо покачал головой, – как я и сказал с самого начала, ты предатель.  
– Кого я предал? Его? – Гаэмон встряхнул сёгуна так, что у того голова мотнулась. – Я не обещал служить слабаку. Он недостоин править страной, Зензо. Он не удержит власть, сколько бы шиноби и ято ты ни привёл ему на помощь. Его трон из соломы. И я не хочу погибать ради него!  
Хиджиката быстро взглянул на Сасаки. Тот стоял, опустив руку с пистолетом, изображая полное безразличие. Шиноби наоборот, приняли боевые стойки, готовые атаковать, как только выпадет шанс.  
– Значит, нас ты просто использовал? – спросил Хиджиката. – Но зачем? Ты и так знал, где держат сёгуна, мы тебе были не нужны.  
Гаэмон осклабился.  
– Ко мне бы он не вышел, и разговаривать со мной не стал.  
– Ну ты и ублюдок, – восхитился Хиджиката. – Ещё и с Тендошу связался. Знаешь, ты не выглядишь настолько умным.  
– Что?!  
Хаттори метнулся вперёд быстрым смазанным движением и ударил Гаэмона под руку, заставив отпустить сёгуна, Сасаки выстрелил. Это было настолько естественно и ожидаемо, что Хиджиката ещё секунду смотрел на Гаэмона, ожидая, когда тот рухнет, убитый наповал. Но упал не он, а куноичи.  
– Сарутоби! – крикнул сёгун.  
Куноичи скрючилась на земле, обхватив себя руками – на её одежде расплывалось алое пятно. Сасаки перевёл дуло пистолета на сёгуна.  
– Достаточно, Хаттори-сан. Если вы считаете себя быстрее пули, то заблуждаетесь.  
– Ты, скотина, – процедил Хаттори, – ты всё-таки работал на Хитоцубаши.  
– Как грубо, – Сасаки дёрнул пистолетом. – Ну?  
– В самом деле, – тихо сказал сёгун, – достаточно.  
Он отодвинул Хаттори в сторону и подошёл к краю террасы.  
– Пожалуйста, уберите оружие. Никто здесь больше не будет сражаться.  
– Сёгун!  
Сёгун мягко улыбнулся.  
– Это того не стоит Зензо. Лучше помоги Сарутоби.  
Нараку молчаливыми тенями скользили по двору, беря сёгуна в кольцо, Хаттори склонился над раненой куноичи – Хиджиката видел всё это смутно. Люди двигались вокруг бесплотными призраками, их голоса заглушал бешеный стук крови в ушах. Единственным, кого он сейчас мог видеть и слышать, был…  
– Сасаки.  
Он не узнал свой голос – глухой, хриплый от ярости.  
– Хиджиката-сан, пожалуйста, не делай глупостей, – холодно ответил Сасаки.  
Хиджиката и не собирался. Самую большую свою глупость он уже сделал, и это было не исправить.  
Сасаки опустил пистолет, свободной рукой поправил монокль, потёр переносицу – как будто собирался с духом. Но когда он наконец посмотрел Хиджикате в глаза, то выглядел таким же эмоциональным, как мороженая селёдка.  
– Как я и сказал, – он улыбнулся коротко, одними губами: – это была последняя возможность.

Нараку вели их узкой дорогой вдоль отвесной скалы. Оружие не отобрали, не угрожали, с сёгуном обращались почтительно – со стороны они, наверное, выглядели как почётная охрана.  
Сасаки и Гаэмон шли впереди рядом с командиром отряда. Хиджиката в ту сторону не смотрел, предпочитая пялиться себе под ноги. Каждый раз при мысли о Сасаки во рту скапливалась противная кислая слюна.  
– Мы думали на него, Кондо или Мацудайру, – сказал Хаттори.  
Он нёс свою подружку на руках. Та зажимала простреленный бок и выглядела неважно, но умирать, кажется, не собиралась.  
– Ходили слухи, что он служит Хитоцубаши, но после штурма дворца в это уже не верилось.  
Ну да, штурм дворца. Сасаки тогда показал себя героем, фактически спас положение. Хиджиката и сам изменил мнение о нём в лучшую сторону после того случая. Теперь понятно было, что тот всё разыграл как по нотам.  
Сасаки использовал Шинсенгуми в качестве живого щита, чтобы добраться до сёгуна. Но если он стакнулся с Гаэмоном, почему взял Хиджикату с собой?  
Ответ был очевиден.  
Хиджиката сплюнул, но легче не стало. Тогда, в чулане, он остановился только чудом. Он был готов зайти дальше, хотел этого. Только чувство долга и – главное – беспокойство за Кондо-сана и остальных помогло ему остановиться. Если бы не это... если бы он позволил Сасаки… При одной только мысли начинало тошнить.  
Через четверть часа они вышли на широкую ровную площадку.  
– Что это? – выдохнул Хаттори.  
Хиджиката мрачно посмотрел на величественный корабль-дворец, возвышавшийся посреди голых скал.  
– Тебе раньше не приходилось иметь дело с Тендошу? Везунчик.  
Сам он встречался с ними дважды, и каждый раз ничем хорошим это не оборачивалось. Если Тендошу лично явились сюда, значит, дела сёгуна были совсем плохи.  
– Тоши!  
Шинсенгуми столпились у подножия горы, и Кондо-сан, окровавленный, но энергичный, махал ему рукой так радостно, словно занял хорошие места в кинотеатре. Хиджиката сам не заметил, как оказался рядом с ним, разом забыв о Хаттори, сёгуне, даже о Сасаки.  
– Вы в порядке? Не ранены? – он схватил Кондо-сана за плечи, придирчиво оглядел.  
– Да ничего страшного, – кровь заливала Кондо-сану лицо, но он улыбался широко и безмятежно. – Пара царапин.  
Хиджиката скользнул взглядом по рядам бойцов – нашёл лысину Харады, шевелюру Сайто, бандану Нагакуры и выдохнул с облегчением.  
– Что у вас случилось? – спросили они с Кондо-саном одновременно и одновременно же замолчали.  
Хиджиката вздохнул.  
– Мы нашли Уэ-сама, но Сасаки нас подставил. С самого начала он играл за Хитоцубаши.  
Кондо-сан нахмурился и посмотрел ему за спину – наверное, на Сасаки, Хиджиката не стал оборачиваться.  
– Эх, я не ожидал от него. Мне он запомнился благородным человеком.  
– Того человека больше нет – отрезал Хиджиката.  
Кондо-сан покачал головой.  
– Мне так жаль, Тоши. Я знаю, вы с ним…  
Рот снова наполнился отвратительной на вкус слюной.  
– Я его всегда терпеть не мог. Расскажите лучше, что тут было у вас.  
– Появились Нараку и заставили нас прекратить бой. Их было многовато, знаешь. А когда Мимаваригуми переметнулись на их сторону… пришлось подчиниться.  
В стороне собрались ниндзя во главе с Момочи.  
– Куда делись ято?  
– Прорвались с боем. – Кондо-сан почему-то улыбнулся. – Не думаю, что Нараку они по зубам.  
Хиджиката снова огляделся.  
– А где?..  
– Мы не видели Йорозую. Слушай, Тоши, не переживай.  
Хиджиката скрипнул зубами. Если с Такасуги здесь что-то случится, это будет полностью его вина – себя позволил одурачить и других в это втянул.  
– Он сообразительный, – успокаивающе говорил Кондо-сан. – Наверное, увидел, что творится и решил не высовываться.  
Оставалось надеяться на это.  
Пока они разговаривали, Нараку и Мимаваригуми выстроилось в две шеренги перед кораблём.  
– Начинается, – пробормотал Кондо-сан.  
К борту подошёл аманто в длинном плаще и широкой шляпе. Тендошу. Для Хиджикаты они все были на одну уродливую рожу.  
– Шигешиге-сама, – голос у Тендошу оказался глубоким и зычным, – рад видеть вас в добром здравии.  
– Не стоило беспокоиться, – сёгун держался с достоинством, – мои вассалы защитили меня.  
– Что ж, потому доблесть самураев и славится по всему космосу, – в холодном голосе Тендошу слышалась плохо скрытая насмешка. – Но мы здесь по другой, не менее важной причине.  
Хиджиката невольно напрягся.  
– Шигешиге-сама, вы ведь помните, что подавали Императору прошение об отставке?  
– Плохо дело, – тихо сказал Кондо-сан.  
Хиджиката был с ним полностью согласен. Эти твари добрались и до Императора.  
– Тогда вас некем было заменить, и прошение отклонили. Но теперь на ваше место наконец-то нашёлся достойный кандидат, поэтому Император удовлетворил вашу просьбу. – Тендошу повысил голос: – Перед вами пятнадцатый сёгун, победитель варваров, Хитоцубаши Нобунобу!  
Мимаваригуми взяли на караул, Нараку вскинули копья.  
– Хуже не придумаешь, – заключил Кондо-сан.  
Нобунобу вышел вперёд, гаденько улыбаясь. Его так распирало от самодовольства, что он чуть ли не подпрыгивал.  
Хиджиката выругался себе под нос. Чёртов индюк, от него всегда были проблемы. Он переманивал людей сёгуна на свою сторону, обещая, что изгонит аманто и вернёт самураям былую свободу. И что же – стоило поманить, как он прибежал лизать пятки Тендошу. И этот лицемерный ублюдок будет править страной?  
– Приветствуйте своего господина, – снисходительно покивал Тендошу. – Токугава Шигешиге, будьте добры проследовать с нами. Мы отвезём вас в Эдо со всеми почестями, которые положены бывшему правителю.  
– Отказываюсь, – спокойно сказал сёгун.  
– Не стоит устраивать сцены, Шигешиге, – вальяжно протянул Нобунобу. – Нужно уметь проигрывать.  
Сёгун даже не взглянул в его сторону.  
– Я бы попросил не разговаривать со мной подобным тоном. Я сёгун этой страны.  
Нобунобу выпучил глаза.  
– Что? Ты не слышал? Ты больше не сёгун! Ты – никто!  
Сёгун слегка улыбнулся.  
– Слова на бумаге не сделают меня никем. Как и тебя – кем-то, Нобунобу.  
Хиджиката обменялся взглядами с Кондо-саном, потом оглянулся. Офицеры уже стояли за его спиной, Хиджиката кивнул им. Они все устали и были потрёпаны в бою, и их было меньше, чем врагов, но их бы это не остановило. Умереть, защищая сёгуна, или выжить, чтобы служить шавке Тендошу – такой выбор попросту не стоял.  
Нобунобу затрясло от злости.  
– Хватит! Идите и приведите его сюда!  
Никто не сдвинулся с места: Нараку ждали приказа Тендошу, Мимаваригуми – Сасаки.  
– Будьте наготове, – тихо приказал Хиджиката.  
– Ну всё, – Гаэмон шагнул к сёгуну, – поигрались и хватит. Сдайся уже.  
Хаттори выхватил кунаи, но не успел ничего сделать – Гаэмон вдруг вздрогнул, зашатался, нелепо дёргая руками, и упал, опрокинувшись на спину. Земля будто вздрогнула от падения такой туши.  
– Сердечный приступ, в его-то возрасте, – хладнокровно сказала Момочи. – Такая потеря для клана.  
Длинная тонкая трубка незаметно исчезла в её рукаве.  
– Что вы о себе возомнили?! – взвизгнул Нобунобу, брызгая слюной. – Ты в своём уме, Шигешиге?! Я расправлюсь и с тобой и с теми, кто тебя поддерживает! Заставлю смотреть, как их казнят, всех до единого!  
Тендошу поднял руку, и великий покоритель варваров послушно замолчал.  
– Токугава Шигешиге, ваше нежелание мириться с реальностью приведёт только к новым жертвам. Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы ваши друзья пострадали.  
Сёгун улыбнулся.  
– Не хочу. – Продолжая улыбаться, он посмотрел вверх: – Но мои друзья не так слабы, как вы думаете.  
Из-за горы появился флот.  
Пять, нет, шесть боевых кораблей, шли один за другим, приближаясь на хорошей скорости. В лучах вечернего солнца гербы Токугава блестели нестерпимо ярко.  
– Что это?! – взвизгнул Нобунобу. – Откуда?  
Тендошу молча смотрел в небо, как и все вокруг. Головной корабль начал снижаться – на палубе стоял Мацудайра со своими офицерами.  
– Старик? – изумлённо выдохнул Кондо-сан. – Как он узнал?  
Словно по заказу из-за спины Мацудайры выглянул Сого. Голова у него была обмотана бинтами, но в целом он выглядел таким же бодрым паршивцем, как всегда.  
Хиджиката почувствовал, как губы растягиваются в свирепом оскале. Всё получилось. Он уже не рассчитывал, но у них всё-таки получилось.  
– А Сого что здесь делает? Тоши?  
Хиджиката повернул голову к Мимаваригуми и столкнулся взглядом с Сасаки. Тот смотрел в упор, растеряв привычную бесстрастность.  
– Мой запасной план, – сказал Хиджиката, широко улыбаясь.  
Мерзкий привкус во рту наконец-то исчез.

Нараку предпочли отступить. Нобунобу пыжился, как школьный хулиган, которому надрали зад, разве что «вы об этом ещё пожалеете!» не кричал. Тендошу осадил его одним взглядом и увёл внутрь корабля, как нашалившего ребёнка.  
Когда летающий дворец в сопровождении корабля Мимаваригуми скрылся в облаках, все разразились радостными выкриками. Это была не победа, всего лишь небольшой тактический успех, но дышать всё равно стало легче.  
Шиноби возились со своими ранеными, Мацудайра вывел из корабля принцессу Соё, и та бросилась брату на шею, Шинсенгуми окружили Сого – тот в одночасье стал звездой дня.  
– После того как я спас принцессу, – рассказывал он, делая многозначительные паузы, – стало ясно, что сёгуна действительно похитили. Так что я – невзирая на раны – тут же отправился к старику и всё ему рассказал.  
«Это и было твоим заданием, бахвал», беззлобно подумал Хиджиката.  
Вслед за облегчением пришла усталость. Он привалился к скале, достал сигареты и наконец закурил, медленно выдыхая дым в небо. Бесконечный получился день – казалось, что прошла целая вечность, а солнце только начало клониться к горизонту.  
– Смотрите! – вдруг крикнул кто-то.  
Все начали оборачиваться, Хиджиката тоже повернул голову, не ожидая ничего хорошего.  
Площадка, протянувшаяся вдоль подножия горы, справа заканчивалась пропастью, и у самого обрыва в скале была пещера – одна из множества. Сейчас из этой пещеры кто-то вышел. Хиджиката сначала не понял – кто, а когда понял, мигом забыл о сигарете и об отдыхе.  
Камуи и Бансай тащили Такасуги, закинув его руки себе на плечи. Их одежда, волосы, лица – все они с ног до головы были залиты кровью.  
Хиджиката подбежал к ним первым и замер в нерешительности. Белая юката Такасуги побурела, в плече торчал обломок клинка, ноги волочились по земле, голова свесилась и мокрые, слипшиеся от крови волосы закрывали лицо – кажется, он был без сознания.  
Хиджиката осторожно подхватил его под мышки.  
– Пусти, я его держу.  
– Отвали, – буркнул Камуи, – это я его держу.  
– Тебе самому нужна помощь, полагаю.  
– Ничего подобного! – возмутился Камуи.  
И пошатнулся, когда Бансай отступил в сторону.  
– Отдохни.  
Хиджиката подхватил обмякшего, вялого Такасуги и бережно уложил на землю.  
– Что с ним случилось?  
– Широяша, – Бансай привалился к скале и сполз на землю.  
– А потом те парни в смешных шляпах, – Камуи опустился на колени рядом с Такасуги. – Шинске… Эй, Шинске.  
Такасуги с усилием приоткрыл глаза.  
– Хид… – он закашлялся.  
– Тише. Не вставай.  
Такасуги всё равно попытался подняться, опираясь на локти, но Камуи с Хиджикатой в четыре руки уложили его обратно.  
– Что слу… чилось?..  
– Мы облажались, – коротко объяснил Хиджиката.  
– Плохо.  
– Но кое-как выкрутились.  
– Хорошо.  
– Что с Широяшей?  
Такасуги прикрыл глаза.  
– Кто знает… Мы ушли в одну сторону, они в другую. Можешь считать, что я… тоже облажался.  
– Не важно, – Хиджиката не мог похлопать его по плечу из-за ран, поэтому легонько коснулся щеки, за что тут же заработал злобный взгляд от Камуи. – Как теперь стало ясно, он не самый худший наш враг.  
К ним подбежали остальные.  
– Йорозуя! – Кондо-сан всплеснул руками. – Ох, как плохо. Камуи-кун…  
– Буду в порядке, – Камуи широко зевнул. – Если меня покормят.  
– Врача сюда! – Хиджиката оглянулся на столпившихся вокруг шиноби. – Или знахаря… мага – кто там у вас лечит людей?  
– Ты пересмотрел аниме, – сухо сказала Момочи. – Вашим друзьям помогут.  
– Эй, – Сого безжалостно пнул Камуи в раненый бок. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
Камуи перехватил его ногу и оттолкнул так, что Сого с трудом удержал равновесие.  
– Это ты что тут делаешь? Я думал, тебя оставили в Эдо, маменькин сынок.  
Сого приосанился.  
– Пока ты страдал ерундой, я сражался с толпой ято. Их возглавляла фигуристая девчонка, представь.  
– Странно, что ты ещё жив.  
– Вообще-то мы были на равных, – Сого потрогал бинты. – Но потом я схватил её за сиську, и она взбесилась. Вы, ято, такие несдержанные.  
– Это была моя сестра, – прохладно сказал Камуи.  
У Сого забавно вытянулось лицо.  
– Я… пошутил. – Камуи прищурился, и Сого заговорил быстрее. – Это получилось случайно… я просто задел её сись… грудь. В пылу боя…  
Кажется, он пытался извиниться – на свой манер.  
– Не важно, – Камуи вдруг широко улыбнулся. – Расскажи лучше – какая у неё при этом была рожа?  
– Момочи-доно, – говорил Кондо-сан, – многие ваши люди пострадали из-за нас, мне жаль.  
– Не волнуйтесь, это были люди Гаэмона. Я сделала из них кукол и управляла ими.  
– Это хорошо… Наверное.  
– Шигешиге!  
– Братик!  
– Как ты мог ничего мне не рассказать?  
– И оставить меня в Эдо?  
– Простите, Соё, Катакурико, я…  
– А сам зависал с горячими цыпочками-куноичи.  
– Веселился вместе с настоящими шиноби!  
– Так вы из-за этого обижены?!  
– Раз сёгун здесь, то нам заплатят, полагаю?  
– Если что, подадим в суд на бакуфу.  
Хиджиката прикрыл глаза ладонью и улыбнулся. Сегодня он позволил Сасаки обмануть себя – вспоминать об этом было больно. Но здесь, рядом с Кондо-саном, Сого и Такасуги, рядом с Шинсенгуми и сёгуном, боль стихала, становилась терпимой и не важной. И вместе с ней таяли призраки прошлого, уступая место настоящему.


End file.
